Harry Smith Eats a Burrito
Harry Smith Eats a Burrito is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in January 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith in class, excited for a date with Zoe Kennedy after school. Due to his only breakfast options being stale shredded wheat and Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks, he skipped breakfast and is now starving, so he pulls out his emergency snack - a burrito. He wolfs it down...then he finds that he can't stop farting! His classmates chant "Harry has fartypants! Harry has fartypants!", provoking him to do an enormous fart at them. The smell is so bad it triggers the fire alarm; the sprinkler system soaks everyone in the building. Catriona McMillan gives him a referral. Harry carries on farting all morning, starting to fret over being gassy on his date with Zoe. At lunchtime he sits behind the school bins so he can blame them for the smell. Suddenly David Marshall jumps in front of him squealing like a girl and wearing a poo emoji mask. Harry screams, letting off another big fart. Unfortunately David didn't scare all the methane out of Harry, who groans as his windy dilemma continues. Caleb McKinnon arrives on his Caleb McCommodon with an old barbecue he stole from a nearby car boot sale; he suggests that Harry should eat the charcoal inside to stop his farts. He initially bursts out laughing, however Caleb starts shoving fistfuls of charcoal in his mouth! This leads to nothing other than a puddle of vomit on the floor. Seeing as he is stuck with the farting, Harry decides to put it to decent use. He uses his farts to blow up a balloon, then he sneaks up on The Confidential Cuties Club, who are discussing The Only Way is County Genesiscide. He accidentally lets out a squeaker, alerting Mae MacDonald and her sheep to his presence. Christine Peel tapes a hair clip to her selfie stick, extending it to burst the balloon! Harry rages so much he karate chops a rotting bench in half. Alan Ross gets Harry to try some exercise that will force his farts out, but even after he becomes exhausted from pushing the roundabout with Caleb and Gary Wheaton sitting on it, he is still breaking wind. Jamie Wallace pours soap flavoured Coco-Coal down the back of Harry's shirt, also to no avail. He returns to the bins and sulks, then Casey Nield yells for him to go to Robert Sullivan's office. He trembles with anger and marches towards the dreaded office, farting on his way. In Robert's office, Robert is oddly not punishing Harry at all! In fact Sam Mortimer, the editor of the Weakarrow Book of Volcanusic Records, has arrived due to Harry's farts about to break a Volcanusic record; Sam's calculations estimate he has farted 8,997 times since he ate the burrito earlier, needing to let off only four more to beat the record of 9,000! He shrieks with delight, passing gas another two times. The three return to the playground so Sam can take a photo of Harry doing his record-breaking fart. Suddenly James Smith stuffs some Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks into Harry's mouth, causing him to let out another fart of disgust. There is just one more to go...he waits...pushing harder and harder...to his horror, the healthy hippo gunk has stopped him from squeezing even a tiny bit more methane out! Sam utters "Better luck next time, Volcanus' second best wind maker" and leaves. Harry yells "NOOOOOOO!", chasing James around the school. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes